Currently, scented carpets, curtains, bed mattresses, and other household items are known for providing a pleasant aroma to a room in which the household item is used. Such scented items are formed or manufactured in part from a fabric that has been impregnated with fragrance capsules which, upon release of the chemical fragrance by the capsule, introduces the pleasing fragrance into the environment. For example, in Woo, U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,713, a fabric is impregnated with micron-size bubbles in the form of fragile capsules within the interstices between the strands of the fabric. A similar technique is employed in Ono et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,920.
Alternatively, it is also known from Tashiro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,080, and Sasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,291, to utilize fibers in the range of 3 mm to 150 mm that include fragrance-carrying material in, for example, the making of a woven or knitted fabric or the formation of a sheet-like web. However, the costs associated with the impregnation of fragile capsules within a fabric or the manufacture of staple fibers having fragrance-carrying material therein can be prohibitive, and a need exists for a scented rug that can be easily and relatively inexpensively produced without any special treatment.